Venda
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Solo quería que le quitaran la venda que cubría su rostro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Ninguna advertencia, eso es raro en mí (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

Fue un golpe directo a la cabeza lo que lo noqueó, lo último que vio fue a sus hermanos molestos porque Chibita los había increpado con el megáfono. Por momentos despertaba, pero después volvía a tomar conciencia; sin embargo se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera le daban ganas de abrir los ojos. Podía escuchar voces, voces que desgraciadamente eran conocidas, ninguna se trataba de sus hermanos y sus padres sino de enfermeras y doctores.

Karamatsu estaba bastante acostumbrado a terminar en un hospital, tenía mala suerte y durante su adolescencia era bastante torpe, incluso de adulto terminaba bastante seguido en el hospital. Se había hecho amigo ya de algunas enfermeras mayores y unos cuantos doctores que encontraban divertido su comportamiento, algo de vida para un lugar tan triste como ese.

Después de un rato decidió incorporarse, debía volver a su casa, le gustaba estar ahí, pero las cuentas del hospital eran caras. Sintió la venda que estaba cubriendo su cabeza y suspiró contrariado, lo habían golpeado bastante fuerte. Se obligó a no ponerse triste y a ignorar el olor penetrante de antisépticos de la habitación, se le había revuelto el estómago. Tocó con suavidad la venda que cruzaba su rostro y apretó los ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza, no podía ver nada. Sonrió de medio lado, necesitaba que le quitaran la venda, no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero por algo le gustaba verse en los espejos o en cualquier lugar en el que pudiera reflejarse. Le gustaba comprobar su existencia, ¿estaba realmente ahí?... Lo sabía, podía sonar bastante estúpido, pero a veces se lo preguntaba.

―Karamatsu-kun, por lo visto ya despertaste―el de ojos azules sonrió en dirección de la enfermera. Matsuno la conocía, era una mujer bastante amable que vivía por su casa―. Es bueno verte despierto, avisaré al doctor.

― _Thanks_ , Munakata-san―agradeció la preocupación el de ojos azules, sonrió levemente, esa mujer se preocupaba por él un poco. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

El segundo de los Matsuno se distrajo pensando un poco en sus hermanos, los amaba, pero no podía entender por qué lo trataban así. No es que los odiara o algo de ese estilo, solo dolía, oprimía con fuerza su pecho.

―Matsuno-kun―el de ojos azules se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz del hombre proviniendo de un lado. Había estado tan distraído que no lo había escuchado llegar―. Por lo visto ya despertó, le haré unos estudios de rutina y podrá retirarse a su casa.

Karamatsu asintió―. Sí, gracias, ya no soporto la venda en el rostro.

El doctor afiló la mirada.

* * *

Cuando los hermanos Matsuno regresaron de encontrar al gato de Ichimatsu se encontraron a Karamatsu sentado en la mesa de la sala con la mirada perdida en la televisión viendo, al parecer, un programa de comedia. Ninguno sentía pena alguna de lo que habían hecho en la noche; además el segundo mayor lucía bastante bien, no llevaba ninguna venda o algo parecido. Ninguno de los cinco tenía pensado hablarle un poco, cada uno solo pensaba sentarse y hacer sus cosas de siempre, pero se dieron cuenta del desorden que había en la habitación.

―Si ensucias tienes que limpiar, Karamatsu-niisan―Choromatsu regañó al mayor, aunque no quitaba que era raro decir eso, el de ojos azules era de los más limpios entre ellos.

Karamatsu no respondió nada, solo apretó un poco más fuerte el control del televisor que estaba entre sus manos. Choromatsu frunció el ceño por ser ignorado.

―No me digas que estás molesto por lo de ayer―dijo Osomatsu con su usual tono despreocupado―. Es tu culpa por dejarte atrapar tan rápido, ¿verdad?―hizo la pregunta a nadie en realidad.

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!―Jyushimatsu respondió con entusiasmo.

Karamatsu comenzó a respirar con algo de pesadez y el control entre sus manos fue presionado con mayor fuerza.

Ichimatsu permaneció en silencio con el gato entre sus brazos―. _Los odio…_ ―los ojos purpura del cuarto se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. Los hermanos restantes, excepto Karamatsu, giraron a verlo. Ichimatsu negó todavía algo exaltado―. _Los odio, ustedes…_ ―está vez Ichimatsu no pudo contenerlo y soltó al animal.

El gato amarillo se alejó del cuarto hermano― _¿Por qué?... No es justo, yo…_ ―el gato se posicionó en frente de la persona que estaba en la mesa.

―¿K-karamatsu?―preguntó asombrado el de ojos verdes.

―Los odio…―está vez no fue el gato quien lo dijo. El de sudadera azul no lo soportó más y lanzó el control con fuerza hacia el frente, este impacto con fuerza contra la pared. Su espalda se encorvó y hundió con desesperación las manos entre sus cabellos, jalándolos con impotencia mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Un sollozo ahogado salió de sus labios.

―¡Karamatsu-niisan!―Todomatsu gritó sobresaltado, la imagen era impactante y el gato amarillo repitiendo "Los odio" en un coro horripilante contribuía en alterar los nervios de cualquiera.

Osomatsu se acercó hacia el segundo que seguía llorando entrecortadamente―¡No me toques!―gritó con fuerza el de azul cuando el de ojos rojos puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

Los ojos del primogénito de los Matsuno se abrieron con fuerza cuando su mirada chocó con la de su lloroso hermano menor―. Karamatsu, tus ojos…―la voz se le cortó al mayor.

El resto de hermanos orillados por las palabras del mayor se acercaron para poder observar mejor al de azul, todos temblaron al verlo. Los ojos azules de Karamatsu no tenían brillo alguno, era como si…

―Estoy ciego―declaró con voz temblorosa el segundo mayor. A cada uno se le revolvió el estómago cuando Karamatsu puso una sonrisa tan desquebrajada en sus labios, sus ojos sin brillo alguno enfocado en ninguna parte.

― _Los odio_ ―dijo de nuevo el gato amarillo, pero ya ninguno fue capaz de soportarlo, por lo que Choromatsu algo urgido lo obligó a retirarse de la habitación lanzándole un libro que llevaba en las manos, Ichimatsu no se opuso.

― _Los odio por no poder odiarlos…._

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, estaba escribiendo el cap de Karamatsu Girl, pero no me sale el weon (?) así que hice esto como distracción, si me llega la inspiración actualizaré el otro después (?)

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por leer uwu/

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

 **Advertencia:** ninguna (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu tiene una mueca tensa, lleva poco más de veinte minutos sentado en lo que podría ser un sillón elegante; sin embargo no es capaz de saberlo. Tiene puestos sus lentes de sol y está apretando algo ansioso su regazo.

―¿Cómo está tu familia, Matsuno-kun?―pregunta su psicólogo y Karamatsu no sabe que responderle.

Las cosas habían estado tensas después de su ataque de ansiedad en el que les grito que los odiaba, se arrepentía, pero no era capaz de pedir perdón. Era incomodo estar con ellos en la misma habitación, sabía que ellos le rehuían, todos y cada uno de ellos.

―Mi mamá no deja de llorar, ella cree que no lo sé, pero la puedo escuchar, creo que se está echando la culpa. Mi papá… él está preocupado y mis hermanos… ellos me evitan―su voz sonaba algo estrangulada.

Las ganas de llorar venían con frecuencia, extrañaba muchas cosas, cosas a las que no le había tomado importancia. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de olvidar rostros, de olvidar como se veían las cosas que amaba. A veces, la sensación de vacío era tan aplastante que la idea de acabar con su vida era tentadora; sin embargo nunca podía pensar muy a fondo en ello porque su madre no dejaba de acompañarlo de un lugar a otro, se sentía… tan inútil.

Sabía que se convertiría en una carga el mismo día que regresó a su casa, Munakata-san había accedido a dejarlo en frente de su casa. Ella quería que se lo comunicaran a sus padres, pero él se opuso, el de ojos azules quería decírselo él mismo, además era mayor de edad, tenía autonomía sobre sí mismo. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa con ayuda de la mujer, la despachó en la puerta y entró aparentando normalidad; pero el vacío auditivo producto de una casa vacía lo asustó.

Dio los primeros pasos y se cayó con algo, eso le aterró más y siguió avanzando mientras gateaba. Chocó cientos de veces mas no dolía físicamente, todos esos golpes terminaban lastimando cada vez más su alma.

De alguna u otra forma, no estaba siendo muy consciente de sí mismo, terminó chocando contra la mesa que se encontraba en la sala. El control remoto cayó y él apenas pudo tomarlo, prendió con dificultad la televisión y pronto sus oídos se llenaron del ruido que necesitaba para acallar su miedo y consciencia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese incidente, la rehabilitación había empezado casi inmediatamente. Las citas al psicólogo, al centro de rehabilitación y lo demás estaba consumiendo su tiempo. De cierta forma lo agradecía, eso lo ayudaba a no pensar mucho.

―Matsuno-kun―llamó el psicólogo después de aconsejarle acerca de cómo tratar con su familia―¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo en estos momentos?

Silencio. Guardó silencio por unos momentos, analizando algo que ya sabía.

―Olvidar los colores.

―¿Por qué?―cuestionó el otro hombre.

Sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos muertos detrás de los lentes oscuros se humedecieron―. Porque sería olvidar a mi familia, porque sería olvidarme a mí mismo.

* * *

Karamatsu iba caminando al lado de su madre, esta lo estaba tomando del brazo ayudándolo a avanzar mientras él torpemente movía su bastón como le estaban enseñando. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse.

―Karamatsu―llamó su madre con ese tono lastimero que traba disfrazarse en su usual tono de voz.

―¿Qué ocurre, _Mommy_?―preguntó girando su rostro en dirección de donde creía provenía la voz.

―Necesito comprar los ingredientes que faltan para la cena en el supermercado que está al frente―respondió la mujer―. Cenaremos mucha carne―añadió con un tono cariñoso.

Karamatsu agradeció llevar sus lentes puestos.

―¿Puedo esperar en la banca que está en frente?―preguntó mientras retomaban la caminata de nuevo―. Es que no quiero molestar mucho a las personas con mi bastón, además no me siento todavía muy cómodo en las multitudes de personas―decidió ser sincero como le había aconsejado su psicólogo.

La mujer suspiró―. Está bien, pero, por favor, no te muevas y si ocurre algo solo grita.

El de ojos azules asintió mientras era ayudado por la mujer a tomar asiento en la banca. Podía escuchar el barullo proveniente del interior del lugar y supo que tomo la decisión correcta.

―Volveré pronto―dijo mientras se retiraba con rapidez, no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

El segundo de los Matsuno encogió su bastón y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, disfrutó de los rayos del sol que se estrellaron contra este; sin embargo extraño más el poder verlos colándose por sus pestañas.

Respiró profundamente y sintió el aroma de las flores que provenían de la floristería que estaba en un costado del supermercado, podía recordarlo.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un chillido femenino en frente suyo―¡Pervertido!―Karamatsu se tensó, creía que le estaban hablando a él pero no tenía cómo saberlo―¡No haga como que no me ve! ¡Me acaba de tocar el trasero!―la voz de la mujer se alzó con fuerza en frente suyo.

Matsuno se encogió en la banca, buscando como fundirse con está, estaba empezando a tener miedo. Los murmullos a su alrededor lo estaban alterando, quería irse, quería llamar a su mamá.

―Es un pervertido…

―Qué horror de persona…

―¡Es un desecho!

Escuchó como los pasos, sonidos marcados por lo que puso reconocer como tacones, se planteaban seguros frente a él―¡Esto le enseñara a no meterse conmigo de nuevo!

Karamatsu contuvo la respiración y espero por lo peor.

―¿¡Qué!?―gritó la mujer forcejeando.

―Mira, maldita perra, ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano, ¿querías tus minutos de fama haciéndote pasar como víctima?―Karamatsu abrió los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar la voz furiosa de Osomatsu.

―¡Yo no…!―la mujer detuvo su protesta al ver esos ojos rojos que la observaban como si pudieran asesinarla ahí mismo.

El primogénito de los Matsuno encaro a la multitud todavía sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer―. Está mujer es de las que hacen estafas, solo estaba buscando testigos y alguien al que demandar―aclaró el de ojos rojos.

Los murmullos se alzaron cada vez más fuertes.

―¡No es cierto!

Osomatsu apretó con mayor fuerza la muñeca de la mujer.

―¡Mi hermano acaba de quedar ciego! ¿¡Cómo demonios podría saber dónde estabas!?―la voz del de rojo estaba cargada de impotencia.

Solo eso bastó para que las personas se dieran cuenta que el muchacho de azul llevaba un bastón y lentes negros.

La mujer del diminuto vestido rojo se zafo y avanzó decidida hacia Karamatsu y con rapidez le quitó los lentes. Sin embargo, dejó caer los lentes cuando la mirada totalmente sin brillo quedó expuesta. Karamatsu se sintió avergonzado de que todos vieran sus ojos, puso una mano cubriéndolos.

Solo eso bastó para que Osomatsu quitara a la rubia de su camino, casi tirándola al suelo y tomara los lentes negros del menor―. Vamos Karamatsu―la voz del mayor se suavizó y puso los lentes, con cuidado, otra vez en su lugar.

El de sudadera roja ayudó a caminar a su afectado hermano―.Pero, mamá…―dijo con voz pesada el de azul.

―Iyami, dile a mi mamá que me llevé a Karamatsu―dijo con simpleza Osomatsu al hombre que había presenciado todo.

El del traje apenas y pudo asentir, no sabía que uno de los molestos sextillizos se había quedado ciego.

Después de un rato caminando Osomatsu lo guio hacia una banca, en un parque, según le había dicho este.

―¿Estas bien?―cuestionó el de rojo.

Karamatsu asintió con suavidad―. Sí, gracias―el de ojos azules sonrió levemente cuando en un impulso Osomatsu lo abrazó, acarició con suavidad la espalda del mayor―.Ya… No es necesario llorar.

―No lo estoy haciendo―dijo el mayor aunque el de azul podía sentir con facilidad la humedad sobre su hombro.

― _Really?_ ―soltó amablemente el de ojos azules.

―Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento― la voz de Osomatsu se había quebrado y Karamatsu solo pudo abrazarlo con mayor fuerza.

El rojo y el azul eran opuestos, era cosa básica de los colores; pero aun así a Karamatsu le gustaba el rojo; era amor, era pasión, fuerza, pero sobre todo el rojo era Osomatsu. Solo con seguir al lado de su hermano,la oscuridad, no le podría arrebatar la conciencia del saber lo que el rojo era y lo que transmitía porque Osomatsu era su rojo.

* * *

¿Se veían venir que le hiciera un bonus? :'v me gustó la idea~ Los colores uwu 3 Gracias por leer~

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu tiene los ojos cerrados, es más una costumbre que tiene que un hecho que afecte su situación. Que cierre o no sus ojos no cambiará, nunca más, la negrura que lo acompaña en su nueva vida. Ha pasado un mes desde el incidente, sus pasos son torpes y algo temerosos, pero está aprendiendo a desenvolverse. Osomatsu no se ha separado de su lado desde aquella vez que lo ayudó con la mujer del supermercado. El de ojos azules no puede negar que le alegra volver a hablar con su hermano, pero todo eso es asfixiante de cierta manera.

A veces simplemente no sabe si está despierto o sigue durmiendo suspendido en un sueño oscuro. A veces solo sueña con estrellas fugaces que desaparecen en una noche sin luna mientras que otras solo se siente flotar sin razón aparente.

Sus sentidos han aprendido a desarrollarse con mayor fuerza, capta aromas de los que antes no era consciente. Aprende a distinguir cada uno de los suspiros que sueltan sus hermanos mientras duermen, llega a comprender lo que un simple tacto le ofrece. El lenguaje del sentir se convierte en su ideología de vida. Recuerda brevemente una frase que le había dicho su psicólogo, algo que un filósofo griego al parecer dijo hace mucho tiempo, _"si todo se volviera humo las narices serían quiénes encontrarían la verdad"_ o algo así. No puede recordar con claridad, pero no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Suspira con suavidad y da pasos algo inseguros acompañados de movimientos de bastón confiados. Uno, dos, tres… Diez, once, doce… Diecinueve y veinte. Guarda la información en su cabeza e intenta realizar en reversa el mismo esquema que armó hace unos segundos. Siente que lo consiguió, pero debe intentarlo nuevamente.

Regresa al que considera fue su punto de partida y repite el mismo proceso. Su bastón avanza junto a él y componen una sinfonía de retos. Dieciocho, diecinueve y se prepara para la caída, su pie resbala con algo que no sabe qué es y solo puede esperar el golpe. Espera que no le pase nada muy grave, le ha costado deshacerse de su madre y Osomatsu por un tiempo.

Un brazo lo toma con agilidad de la cintura y el golpe es evitado; sin embargo se agita por el contacto repentino, por la presencia inesperada.

―Lo siento, nii-san ― se disculpa Choromatsu soltandole con suavidad, imitando las acciones que ha visto su madre hace al igual que Osomatsu.

―No sabía que estabas aquí, Choromatsu― dice intentando calmarse el de ojos azules. Se siente tonto por estar haciendo eso en la presencia de su hermano menor y por no ser capaz de saber que estaba ahí.

―Estaba en el techo y baje hace poco, no quería molestarte…― _"No quería lastimarte"_.

―¡No lo haces!―se apresura a decir el mayor, no quiere que Choromatsu se distancie nuevamente.

El de ojos verdes siente como los ojos le pesan y la garganta le falla―. Cuando venías de regreso diste veintiún pasos en lugar de los veinte que diste al principio―informa con suavidad―. Te ayudaré a regresar al mismo punto para que inicies de nuevo.

Karamatsu solo asiente. El de ojos azules no dice nada al sentir la lágrima chocar contra su mano, en ese momento ya no está seguro ni a quién le pertenece, solo es consciente de que está tranquilo como hace tiempo no lo está. Asume que es por Choromatsu, después de todo él es su verde, su armonía, equilibrio y esperanza.

Osomatsu solo los observa por la puerta entreabierta y sonríe con suavidad. Choromatsu tiene el rostro desfigurado en un llanto silencioso, pero aun así no deja de sostener a Karamatsu con fuerza, puede leer sus labios que no dejan salir ninguna palabra, pero recitan coros de "Lo siento". Sabe que Choromatsu no pedirá perdón, no se cree merecedor de ello y Osomatsu lo entiende, él mismo lo cree así pero…

Karamatsu está sonriendo con ligereza y con pasos seguros avanza. Guarda en su memoria, la táctil, el sentir que el verde le ocasiona y sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y abrirla con éxito.

―¿Ya regresaste, Osomatsu? ―Choromatsu parece impacto al escuchar la pregunta por parte del de azul.

El mayor solo sonríe―. Sí, acabo de regresar.

El verde más el azul representan frescura o algo así había oído en algún momento. Esperaba que eso los ayudara a apagar un poco el escozor que lastimaba.

* * *

¿Quién creen que siga? .3. Gracias por sus reviews ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos y la estrofa del final tampoco me pertenece, es de la canción "You are muy sunshine" pueden intentar escucharla mientras leen (?)

Disfruten~

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, ninis!**

 **¡Los amo!**

* * *

Da cinco pasos y extiende su bastón, sonríe satisfecho al sentir el desnivel de las escaleras. Extiende su mano hacia la derecha y toma la baranda que ha puesto su padre junto a Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Su hermano de ojos verdes está detrás de él, no lo ve, pero sabe que está nervioso por lo que pueda pasarle, mientras que Osomatsu está al final de las escaleras.

Respira profundo y empieza a bajar con lentitud. Sigue en rehabilitación y con sus citas al psicólogo, siente que ha progresado y quiere demostrarlo, ya han sido dos meses desde el cambio. Da un paso y luego otro, son en total once escaleras y le faltan tres.

Sonríe levemente al imaginarse el rostro sonriente de Osomatsu. Termina de bajar y reconoce el pasillo. Comienza de nuevo otra cuenta, está es para ir al comedor. Choromatsu ha bajado apurado detrás de él para seguirle el paso, puede escuchar la risa contenida del de ojos rojos.

Karamatsu extiende su mano y abre con normalidad la puerta de la sala en la que comía junto a sus hermanos―. Lo logré...―susurra apretando la puerta un poco.

―¡Bien hecho, Karamatsu!―Osomatsu se acerca y le despeina el cabello en un gesto familiar. El de ojos azules lo ha notado, su hermano mayor ha empezado a tener un toque sobreprotector con él que antes no tenía.

Sonríe levemente―. Puede que ya no vea, _brother_ , pero tengo que seguir luciendo bien para mis _Karamatsu girls_ ―intenta imitar una de sus poses de antes.

Quiere retomar un poco de su vida, de la que ha dejado atrás. Quiere soñar y ser Karamatsu Matsuno, el que dejo atrás en un manchón negruzco. Choromatsu descompone un poco la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, Osomatsu suspira, sabe que para el de verde es difícil, todavía, estar con Karamatsu.

―Eres doloroso, Karamatsu-niisan― Choromatsu se acerca con suavidad, con la sutileza que es, ahora, necesaria para tratar con su hermano mayor. Pone con delicadeza sus manos sobre el cabello del otro y lo peina con suavidad hasta dejarlo en su habitual estado―. Listo...

Karamatsu sonríe enternecido, el ambiente que se ha instalado es cálido, agradece sus lentes oscuros que ocultan las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos. Es tan duro... Niega en su mente, no puedo darse por vencido.

―Con eso está demostrado que puedo quedarme solo en la casa. Así que pueden hacer lo que iban a hacer hoy―dice con firmeza.

―¡Pero!... ―Choromatsu está a punto de negar, pero es interrumpido.

―Sé que compraste esa entrada para el concierto de Nyaa-chan hace bastante y bueno, Osomatsu no sería Osomatsu si no fuera aunque sea una vez por semana al Pachinko―refuta con convicción.

Osomatsu se rasca la cabeza, pero termina asintiendo. Toma del brazo a Choromatsu y se lo lleva arrastrado a pesar de las réplicas de este.

―¡Vamos, Choropajerovsky! ¡Hasta más tarde, Karamatsu!―se despide animadamente el primero al nacer.

Karamatsu suspira al escuchar el silencio. Se dirige a la esquina donde sabe que está su guitarra y la toma con suavidad para después sentarse en el piso. Toca las cuerdas reconociendo el tacto que ha perdido con su amiga. Ha escuchado que para alguien como él, sin vista, no es un impedimento para tocar. Lo puede constatar al rasgar unas cuerdas y que una melodía algo desafinada, por los dedos, desacostumbrados y faltos de práctica, producen.

Se detiene al sentir el aroma a dulces, sudor y tierra―¿ _My little Jyushimatsu?_ ―pregunta con suavidad.

Escucha el movimiento nervioso―. Nii-san, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

Karamatsu sonrie―. De ninguna manera, de hecho has llegado en el mejor momento, ¿Qué tal si cantamos algo como antes?

Jyushimatsu guarda silencio―. No puedo...―susurra.

El de ojos azules alza una ceja―¿ Por qué?

El de amarillo tiembla levemente―. P-porque...―la voz se le quiebra, el de ojos miel ya no aguanta más― ¡Porque he sido un mal Jyushimatsu! ¡He herido a nii―san! ―el quinto cae de rodillas en un llanto desconsolado, sus brazos están a sus costados.

El segundo sonríe y gatea hasta la posición del otro. Lo abraza con suavidad―. _My little Jyushimatsu_ , no es un mal Jyushimatsu, es el mejor que existe. Yo puedo seguir adelante, así que no estoy herido. Me herirías si no cantas conmigo, ¿entiendes? ― Karamatsu tantea el rostro de su hermano y limpia las lágrimas torpemente. Escuchar llorar a Jyushimatsu de esa forma le rompe el corazón― _. Smile_ , no hay razón de estar tristes.

El quinto no aguanta más y se lanza a abrazarlo todavía llorando. El llanto y los lamentos son ahogados en el abrazo que le es dado por Karamatsu. El segundo le acaricia la espalda, no es necesario tocar la guitarra para cantar con su hermano menor. Jyushimatsu es su luz, su felicidad, su amarillo.

Osomatsu sonríe en la puerta del jardín escuchando todo, le acaricia la cabeza a Choromatsu que está llorando de nuevo.

―¡Nacimos sextillizos!

―¡Sí, s―sí!―la voz de Jyushimatsu está quebrada por el llanto, pero aun así se escucha feliz.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

Gracias por haber leído :D actualizo rápido esto porque los caps son pequeños y los escribo en el celular uwu Gracias por sus reviews ^^ Por cierto, como consejo (?) no pierdan de vista la canción (?) Gracias, los amo!

Pd: sé que cumplen el 24, pero como ya es 24 en Japón (?) xDDD pinches ninis como los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Gracias de nuevo por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

El viento soplaba con suavidad, los maullidos de los gatos se escuchaban de fondo y Todomatsu seguía sin poder dormirse. Apretó los labios y se giró a la derecha quedando de cara con Ichimatsu. Necesitaba ir al baño, pero pedirle a alguno de sus hermanos que lo acompañara no era una opción.

Seguía sin creer que estos, la mayoría, estuviera volviendo a hablar con normalidad con Karamatsu, ¿qué no se daban cuenta de lo que le habían hecho? Suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia el frente, su vejiga estaba exigiendo por liberarla, pero a la única persona que podía pedírselo porque seguía en las mismas condiciones que él era Ichimatsu y este nunca lo ayudaría. Choromatsu tampoco era una opción…

Decidió dejar todo eso de lado e intentar ser valiente, se puso de pie con suavidad y abandonó el futon. Dio unos pasos y se giró a ver a sus hermanos, todos dormían con tranquilidad, incluso Karamatsu lucía tan normal… tenía un rostro relajado durmiendo al lado de Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Apretó un poco los puños, respiró profundo intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta.

Las ojeras en su rostro estaban aumentando considerablemente, incluso sus compañeras del trabajo en la cafetería le habían cuestionado el porqué. Se tocó el rostro, acarició las zonas debajo de los ojos, estaban hinchadas y sabía que estaban en tonalidad moradas también. Se había visto obligado a comprarse corrector de ojeras para ocultarlas, pero sus amigas se habían dado cuenta, ellas le dijeron que eran mujeres y obviamente se daban cuenta del maquillaje. No faltó mucho para que después de escuchar eso se pusiera a llorar, nunca les dijo el porqué. Por primera vez tenía vergüenza de él mismo.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró posteriormente, el pasillo estaba oscuro, apenas y podía ver algo, ¿cómo estaría Karamatsu con eso? Para Todomatsu la oscuridad era espantosa, no podía concebir una vida entre las tinieblas, no poder de nuevo… El piso debajo de sus pies rechinaba, su mano se encontraba apoyada en una pared mientras avanzaba con lentitud, sus ojos estaban dejando salir lágrimas de nuevo. Siempre había sido un llorón y un miedoso, pero aun así se preocupaban por él, más de lo que lo hacían con Karamatsu. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo con la vista perdida, nublada en lágrimas.

Se dejó caer con suavidad en el suelo, bajó su cabeza y siguió llorando con los labios apretados para no dejar salir ningún sollozo. Últimamente esa era su rutina, salir de la cama para ir a llorar al baño, ya no sentía tanto miedo como antes, tenía más miedo de lo que era él mismo. No creía tener el derecho de temerle a la oscuridad si había condenado a uno de sus hermanos a ello, no era tan bastardo…

Él antes era el más unido a Karamatsu, ¿cuándo dejo de ser así? De igual forma… ya nada de eso importaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar calmarse, pero solo logro que saliera una especie de lamento entrecortado. Patético.

Unos brazos apresaron con rapidez su cuerpo―. Ya no llores, Totty, tu _brother_ está aquí para ayudarte a ir al baño, seguro estabas asustado por ir solo, ¿no?

¿Por qué ese idiota era tan amable? Se aferró con fuerza al pijama del otro―¿Por qué e-eres así?...―la voz la tenía entrecortada y Karamatsu no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

―Ser doloroso es cosa de mi _style_ , cosas de un _cool guy_ ―dijo con suavidad mientras sentía las lágrimas de Todomatsu mojando su ropa.

―Eres idiota, Karamatsu-niisan, te lastimamos, lo sabes, ¿no? Y-yo lo hice… Deberías odiarnos―apretó los puños e intento separarse, pero el de ojos azules solo estrecho el abrazo.

Todomatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir esas gotas calientes impactar contra su frente―. Nunca lo haría… son mis hermanos, ustedes son lo que más amo junto con nuestros padres. Nacimos sextillizos, somos una misma alma partida en seis… Ese día… solo estaba en shock… Dije cosas que los lastimaron y me lastimaron a mí también―el mayor tomo aire para poder continuar. Sabía que Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu y Choromatsu también estaban escuchando, incluso sabía que el mismo Ichimatsu podía escuchar sus palabras―. Mi mayor dolor es que… es que ustedes estén sufriendo―Karamatsu compuso una sonrisa algo quebrada.

El menor de todos tragó grueso―. No es justo…―susurró observando el rostro de su hermano―¡No es justo! ¡A las personas buenas no deberían pasarles cosas malas! ¡Karamatsu-niisan es un idiota bueno! ¡Yo me lo merecía! ―para ese punto ya no podía evitar gritar.

―¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Todomatsu!―la expresión de Karamatsu era de un horror puro―. No sabes de lo que estás hablando… Prefiero mil veces que me haya pasado esto a mí que a alguno de ustedes. No vuelvas siquiera a insinuarlo, Todomatsu―el segundo mayor suspiró levemente, sabía que el de rosa estaba sensible y agitado.

―Yo…―Todomatsu no sabía qué más decir.

Karamatsu le sonrió con suavidad y volvió a acunarlo entre sus brazos―. _You are my sunshine…_ ―empezó a cantar mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo.

Su doctora de rehabilitación era extranjera y le había puesto esa canción una vez, le explicó lo que decía y Karamatsu no pudo más que amarla.

―Karamatsu-niisan, yo te quiero… perdón―el de ojos azules sonrió levemente al sentir la respiración tranquila del menor de sus hermanos. Todomatsu siempre lo hacía sentirse como si en verdad fuera un hermano mayor.

Su hermano era su rosa; encanto, delicadeza, sentimentalismo y amabilidad aunque fuera difícil de creer. Todomatsu era bastante amable aunque ni él mismo era muy consciente de ello, aunque fuera cruel la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que se arrepentía al poco tiempo y aunque no ofreciera alguna disculpa verbal hacía alguna acción para intentar remediarlo de manera inconsciente.

―Osomatsu―llamó a su hermano mayor― ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a la cama?―preguntó con suavidad.

―Claro―el de rojo cargó el cuerpo del menor de todos, esperaba que con eso Todomatsu mejorara, ya había notado como este parecía enfermar con cada día que pasaba.

Acomodó a Totty en su lugar habitual, el de antes del incidente, al lado izquierdo de Karamatsu. Él solo sonrió y se acostó al lado de Ichimatsu. Solo esperaba que todo mejorara pronto.

Pronto todos cayeron dormidos, claro, a excepción de uno…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado uwu ¿cómo pasaron el cumpleaños de los ninis? .3. Ah,¡Estoy emocionada! Ya casi completo las cosas para el cosplay de Ichi uwu bueno gracias por leer~ Y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews~

 **Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad~

Disfruten~

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Dentro de poco se cumpliría un año tal vez… Antes contaba el tiempo que transcurría y las cosas que iba aprendiendo. Al día de hoy podía decir que lograba movilizarse y actuar como una persona promedio. Sus hermanos siguieron a su lado, sin importa que, claro que a excepción de uno en especial. Sonrió levemente y saco un cigarro de la caja que llevaba. Lo prendió y lo acercó a sus labios, la sensación que calmó un poco el desastre emocional que era por dentro no tardo en embargarlo.

Apretó el cigarro con sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir, a veces tenía esos quiebres emocionales, pero los ocultaba de su familia. Debía ser fuerte por ellos, sabía que seguían afectados por su ceguera, sabía que seguían culpándose. Choromatsu se había puesto a trabajar para poder obtener más dinero y así intentar buscar otra opción, algo así le había dicho hace unos seis meses. Osomatsu normalmente lo acompañaba cuando salía, sabía que el incidente de esa mujer hace un tiempo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Totty a veces lo llevaba a la cafetería con él para que saliera un poco. A Jyushimatsu normalmente lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos, lo escuchaba jugar y eso lo alegraba.

Con Ichimatsu… pues con él apenas y había hablado, su contacto verbal era casi nulo. Sabía que su familia estaba disgustada con él; sin embargo eran Choromatsu y Todomatsu quienes expresaban su malestar con la indiferencia del cuarto hermano. Karamatsu no quería eso… Sopló y pudo suponer que algo de humo abandonó su boca. Estaba a punto de oscurecer, podía saberlo, la luz cálida del sol estaba dejando de tocar su piel de poco a poco.

Extendió su bastón y empezó la caminata a su casa, había memorizado el recorrido que tenía que dar, cientos de veces lo llego a hacer con cada uno de sus hermanos. Sonrió levemente al sentir ese familiar olor, el aroma arrastrado por la suave brisa. Sigue caminando siendo acompañado por eso aroma.

Recuerda con una sonrisa el día que toco por primera vez el rostro de toda su familia, ese día cayo en cuenta en las arrugas que decoraban el rostro envejecido de su madre, las lágrimas cálidas que ese día ella dejo salir mientras tanteaba su cara, buscando recordar el tacto por siempre. Su padre tenía un rostro tenso, el espeso bigote seguía cosquillando en sus dedos, después de ellos vinieron sus hermanos… Si alguna vez dijeron que todos ellos eran idénticos no vieron lo que él vio con sus manos; Todomatsu tenía los pómulos más definidos que todos, además que el largo de sus pestañas era mayor, sus labios también eran más carnosos; además de contar con una piel increíblemente suave como la de una chica. Su aroma era de fresas.

Jyushimatsu tenía un rostro más redondeado, eso lo familiarizó con la inocencia que todavía desprendía; además que tenía esos pequeños hoyuelos que podían pasar desapercibidos para la vista, pero no para su tacto. Choromatsu tenía labios finos y los parpados un poco caídos, no mucho en realidad, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. El último fue Osomatsu, tenía una nariz un poco respingada; además de tener la sonrisa un poco torcida, tenía ese aroma a cigarro y cerveza, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese olor familiar que le recordaba el regazo que lo acuno algunas veces de niño al llorar.

Ichimatsu ese día no participó y seguía deseando poder saber cómo era, rozar un poco el alma misteriosa de su hermano menor, esa que tenía un sinfín de tonalidades purpuras. Sonrió levemente al escuchar unos pasos leves frente a él y el sonido de como si arrastraran algo.

No estaba a no más de unos diez minutos para llegar a su casa, el frío empezaba a aumentar, la navidad se aproximaba, se detuvo un poco para acomodarse la bufanda que llevaba. La misma que había sido puesta con cuidado sobre el cambio de ropa que había preparado para ese día. Los pasos frente a él no se detuvieron y eso estuvo bien porque fue solo durante un segundo que escuchó el ruido que golpeó su cuerpo casi al instante.

―¡Karamatsu!―el grito desgarrador de la persona que caminaba frente a él rompió el aturdimiento en el que se encontraba. Escuchó otro murmullos y voces, pero se centró en el ruido que hacía esa otra persona al correr hacia donde él.

―¿E-estas bien, Ichimatsu?―preguntó con dificultad, dolía bastante y sentía algo cálido que descendía por su cabeza.

―¿E-eres imbécil?...―la voz de su hermano menor estaba entrecortada, pero aun así tomo con fuerza su mano derecha―. Ya viene la ambulancia… No te atrevas a morirte, Cacamatsu.

El segundo mayor de los Matsuno se las arregló para sonreír, no estaba muy seguro si iba a salir de esa, dolía demasiado y se estaba sintiendo muy cansado.

―Ichimatsu, ¿puedo tocar tu rostro?―preguntó con suavidad, con la fuerza que le permitía su voz en esos momentos.

―¿Para qué querrías tocar a la basura inservible? Soy asqueroso…―su voz estaba quebrada y aterrada.

Karamatsu sonrió levemente―. Me gustaría saber cómo es el rostro de la persona que me ha estado ayudando desde el principio sin decírmelo―dijo con suavidad, pudo sentir como Ichimatsu se tensaba, la primera lágrima choco contra su rostro.

El de ojos azules lo sabía, al principio no lo había notado, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta. Las cosas que eran colocadas estratégicamente para que pudiera alcanzarlas, el aroma a pescado y gato, los pasos silenciosos y casi inexistentes, esa compañía que sentía cuando se suponía que estaba solo. Ichimatsu había estado ahí sin decir ni una palabra, ahuyentando a los gatos y perros que se interponían en su camino. Las latas de basura y piedras nunca aparecieron en su camino, los charcos de agua que fueron tapados con periódicos. Las bufandas, las sombrillas, los lentes de sol y esos detalles que aparecían después sobre los cambios de ropa que elegía con anterioridad.

―N-ni siquiera esto pude hacer bien… Se suponía que… se suponía que iba a cuidarte, pero no pude hacerlo. Ni si quiera pude pedir perdón, realmente soy una mierda…―Ichimatsu dejo salir una risa amarga, las lágrimas siguieron impactando contra el rostro del mayor.

Karamatsu alzó con dificultad su mano izquierda, recorrió con suavidad el rostro de su hermano menor, tenía las cejas finas, pómulos pequeños y pudo deducir que ojeras también. Karamatsu confirmó sus sospechas, Ichimatsu siempre se dormía después que él lo hacía. Sonrió con suavidad.

―Ichimatsu… No hay nada que perdonar, nunca lo hubo. Yo los amo con todo mi corazón y eso nunca va a cambiar―bajó la mano con pesadez, quería dormir.

El de ojos purpura abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, al ver como su hermano empezaba a cerrar los propios―¡No lo hagas! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Te quiero, nii-san!…

Los lamentos de Ichimatsu se empezaron a escuchar lejanos para Karamatsu, pero estaba bien. Podía sentir lo que le había dicho su psicólogo cuando le preguntó sobre el significado del purpura, paz… sentía completa paz y el cómo sus miedos quedaban atrás perdidos en un velo negruzco.

Karamatsu se había acostumbrado al color negro, por eso no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón agitarse con emoción cuando el blanco apareció, después vino el rojo, verde, purpura, amarillo, rosa, naranja y mostaza. No tardó mucho en ver a su familia como hace tiempo no la veía. Sonrió con tranquilidad y todo se volvió azul. La venda por fin se desató.

* * *

Yep, la historia termina así, pero sé que si la dejo así me mataran (?) Así que well, digamos que este viene siendo el final original~ Como estaba planeado que terminara la historia, peroooooooo... voy a hacer otro final que sería el alternativo y bueno, lo subiré algún día (?) Aunque pueden quedarse con este si quieren (?) Gracias por haber leído esta historia~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
